


The Squid Sisters' Treat

by ShinyaEvans



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyaEvans/pseuds/ShinyaEvans
Summary: Katrina (Agent 3) seems a bit down, what can Callie and Marie do to help? Well have sex with her of course!





	1. The Sleep Over

Agent 3 slid down the pipe and exited out the pipe next to the captain’s shack. Her orange tentacles swayed left and right as she walked to the nearby shack. She lazily flicked Octavio's snow globe and knocked on the shack door. “What- who? Who goes there!” the captain's voice called out. “Hey Gramps it's me Katrina!” There was shuffling inside, something fell with a loud crash before the door opened. Gramps leaned over his cane in the doorway and welcomed Katrina into his cramped home. A pile of books lay on the floor, Katrina guessed that was what she heard fall. Gramps sat down on his comfy recliner chair and grabbed some paperwork off the stand next to him. He looked through it quickly before handing it to Katrina with shaking arms. “Here you go whippersnapper, you'll be scouting the area and make sure the Octolings aren't trying to gear up for an assault!” Katrina sighed and took the papers then saluted to her captain and ran outside. “More scouting of course,” she complained inside her thoughts, the past few weeks had been nothing but scouting. “H-hold up Agent 3! I forgot to mention Agents 1 and 2 will be joining you they'll jump to you!” Katrina turned back to Gramps and nodded before heading out. “Not everyday I get to scout with the sisters, pretty exciting,” she thought to herself.

“God they're so hot, wish I had their looks.” Katrina sat on the edge of a cliff and reviewed the papers; the papers held a bunch of maps and other important stuff she'd need for her scouting mission. She rolled her eyes and about chucked the papers into the abyss but was stopped by Callie’s hand. “You’re not about to chuck those papers, are you?” She sneered devilishly and crossed her arms under her breast making it hard not to stare at her cleavage. Katrina’s ears and cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “maybe, not like Gramps cares this is busy work anyways.” “doesn't mean you should throw such important info away, what if the octarians find the papers?” “I seriously doubt they have the brain capacity to figure out what the papers mean.” Marie appeared from behind Callie and waved, “hey 3, you feeling ok?” Katrina rolled her eyes and turned back to the cliff, “why do you care?” Callie frowned disapprovingly, “no need to be such a downer, seriously what's up?” Callie sat next to Katrina and placed a hand on Katrina's shoulder. Marie sat on the opposite of Callie and leaned over looking down into the abyss. “I just feel so lost these days, there's no more octarians to battle, no friends to chat with, nothing meaningful,” Katrina groaned as she leaned closer into the abyss almost tempted to fall in. Callie looked at Marie behind Katrina and nodded. Callie got up and pulled Katrina up with her. “I got an idea, why don't you come sleep over at Marie and I’s apartment, help you destress you know?” Katrina blinked once, then twice, her mind wasn't able to process what Callie bad just asked her. Her stuttering problem kicked in that very moment. “I mean- I guess… B-but y-y-y…. Why would you want me over?” Callie put a lip on the flustered squid’s lips, “don't worry about it! We'll help you pack!” Marie rolled her eyes as Katrina completely shut down. “Forget the scouting, we'll do it later, the Octolings won't ever try and attack without a new form of leadership,” mumbled Marie. “She's right without DJ Octavio their forces have crumbled,” said Callie. Katrina breathed slowly and followed along, she couldn't believe she had the chance to sleep in the two biggest idols of Inkopolis’s home. 

The three made there way back to the drainage pipe with ease, there were no octolings to worry about, not anymore. Callie was the first to enter the pipe followed by Marie and Katrina. The trio made their way to Katrina’s home to help her pack. Katrina asked Callie and Marie to wait outside for a bit while she did something inside. Katrina quickly entered her home and panicked, her home was a complete mess. “Shit I can't let them see my room like this it's such a mess,” she whispered to herself, “I gotta clean this up real quick before they see!” Katrina quickly cleaned her apartment hurrying knowing Callie would get impatient quickly. “Katrina come on what's taking so long!” Callie called from outside. Katrina opened the door and welcomed Callie and Marie in. “S-sorry had to do something!” Katrina awkwardly closed the door and showed the two to her room. Callie and Marie helped Katrina decide what to bring to their place. Katrina's face went red when Callie teased her about her thong. “Well, well, well, I didn't know you had a naughty side Katrina some of these are pretty thin!” “Callie stop I just thought they looked cute! Don't shame me.” “I'm not shaming you I have a similar pair at home,” Callie teased, she had no intention of letting up on the teasing. Marie ignored them and shuffled through her clothing picking out the cutest clothes and throwing clothes she didn't think looked good to the side. Callie sneaked behind Katrina and wrapped her arms under Katrina and gripped her breasts lightly, “wow I'm jealous D cup, that's pretty big!” Katrina’s mind went blank, she was being groped by some one she adored. “C-c-cal-” Katrina couldn't speak properly. “Let her go Callie you're embarrassing her,” called Marie from the dresser. Callie giggled and let Katrina's breasts go. “I've finished packing while you to fooled around which each other,” Marie pointed to the suitcase for emphasis that she was done. “T-thanks Marie,” squeaked Katrina. Marie grabbed the suitcase and nodded to the door. “Come on let's get going, we got lots to do when we get home,” Callie cheerfully announced. Marie rolled her eyes and adjusted her bandana before heading out the door. Callie put her shades on and followed Marie out. Katrina locked her door and followed the two as they walked to their home.

Ten minutes later the three arrived at their destination. Callie unlocked the door and welcomed them into the studio. “We live in an apartment that's connected to the studio!” Callie announced as she led them to their room. Callie pushed the door to the room open and entered. Katrina entered slowly taking in the amazing room. The walls were pink and green with posters of other pop stars on the walls. Wide windows sat inside the walls opposite of the door. To the left wall was a single queen sized bed. To the right of the bed was a pink and green makeup stand. The room had to be 20 by 20 feet at least, it was 3 times the size of her apartment. Callie cut Katrina’s admiring short and pushed her on the bed before closing the door and locking it. “Let's have some fun!”


	2. The Midnight Snack

Katrina fell on the bed with a flop, “Callie what was that for?” She asked confused. “Let's have some fun!” Callie said as she jumped on the bed and landed next to Katrina. Callie rolled over on top of Katrina and pressed her chest close. “Gramps said you've been stressed recently, we thought we could help relieve some of that stress!” Katrina squirmed and blushed, “s-stop that Callie, it's not funny.” Marie rolled her eyes and laid next to Callie and Katrina watching them bored. Callie moved her hand slowly up the side of Katrina's hip making her way to her breasts. “Didn't realize we were going to start so soon,” Marie said throwing off her hat. “H-hey guys I don't think this is a good idea,” Katrina desperately tried to find an excuse to get out of the situation. “Of course not it's, a great idea,” Callie giggled lustfully.

Marie slipped out of her jacket and took off her shirt revealing her bra. Callie follow suit and stripped slowly. Callie and Marie both tugged on Katarina's shirt and pulled it off the reluctant inkling. Callie's hand slipped into Katrina's panties softly rubbing her lower lips. Katrina moaned lightly and slowly conceded to the two girls that surrounded her. Marie pulled her shorts off and removed her bra leaving her panties left. Katrina bit her lip as Callie continued rubbing her love lips. “C-cal!” Katrina moaned and gripped Callie’s arm. Callie lustfully grinned and kissed Katrina. Marie removed Katrina’s bra and pulled her shorts off leaving her panties. Callie pulled away finished stripping before leaning back in. Marie moved Callie's hand and removed Katrina's panties leaving all three girls fully naked. Marie slowly extended her tongue and slowly licked the inner folds of Katrina's love lips. Callie gripped Katrina's breasts and kissed her deeply. Katrina moaned again feeling waves of pleasure grow from her crotch. “So this is your idea of destressing,” Katrina moaned. “Mhmm, best way to relieve stress,” Callie said lustfully. Marie rolled her eyes and groaned, “less talking more fucking!” Marie sent her tongue deeper into Katrina earning a lustful moan from her.

Callie positioned herself above Katrina's face. “Hungry?” Callie joked shaking she hips side to side. Katrina blushed deeply as Callie lowered herself into Katrina. Katrina awkwardly stuck her tongue into Callie having no experienced with sex beforehand. Marie’s tongue brushed over Katrina's clitoris earning an extra lustful moan from Katrina which vibrated inside of Callie making her moan also. Katrina's mind clouded and her body heated up. “Marie, I don't think I can't this much longer!” She screamed in-between breaths. Callie pushed down on Katrina and squeezed Katrina's head with her thighs. “Keep going Katrina I'm close!” Callie screamed passionately. Callie's hips buckled as she climaxed sticking her tongue out in ecstasy. Juices sprayed on Katrina's face as Callie rode out her climax. “Man your tongue does wonders Katrina,” Callie said barely about to breathe. Katrina let out a sharp moan as she buckled her legs around Marie’s head. “Right there Marie, I'm right there!” Marie smiled deviously and forced her tongue deep into Katrina earning a loud moan form Katrina. Katrina gripped the bed as she climaxed juices sprayed across Marie’s face as she graciously accepted it licking it all in her mouth. “Wow you came a lot Katrina,” Marie giggled as she examined the two worn out girls. “Guess you guys are too tired to finish me,” Marie rolled her eyes and tucked the two tired girls into bed before joining them herself. “Good night you two lustful girls.”


	3. Showtime

Katrina groaned and sat up. The bed was empty except for her. Katrina pulled the blanket up to her chest and looked around. Callie and Marie had already woken up and left. “Wonder where they went, maybe they’re at work for the news.” Katrina laid back down and sighed, her body felt like lead and her head was throbbing. “I wasn’t ready for last night,” Katrina said out loud. She could still feel Marie’s tongue inside of her, it felt amazing. Katrina lightly fingered herself recalling last night's events. “That was an unexpected surprise, and a good one at that,” Katrina giggled to herself. “Look at me I got to have sex with Inkopolis’s most popular idols, neat.” Katrina got out of bed and stumbled to her suitcase. After changing into fresh clothes Katrina flipped on the bed and scrolled through Squidgram. There was a knock on the door, seconds later Callie came bursting through the door in her dress. “Good morning Katrina!” Katrina smiled and waved, “good morning Callie, did you wrap up today's work?” “Mhmm, done for the day, now whatcha wanna do?” Marie entered the room and closed the door behind her. She also was wearing her usual dress. As Callie hugged Katrina, Marie took her gloves off and removed her collar. “Callie come help me out of this dress.” “Coming Marie, let me take my gloves off first.” 

Katrina watched as the two undressed, she was memorized by their bodies. their curves turned Katrina on, their breasts we're perfectly sized, and their butts were soft and plump. Callie turned and winked at Katrina, she blushed and continued to stare at them unable to look away. Callie put a hand on her round shoulder and looked back to Katrina again, she blushed again wanting to grip the idol’s breasts and squeeze her butt. Callie’s hand moved down her body nearing her folds. Katrina struggled to restrain herself, the urge to pleasure herself grew the long she looked. “Come on stop teasing me Callie,” Katrina said. The urge was driving her mad as Callie giggled and slowly fingered herself in front of Katrina. Katrina couldn't take it anymore and give her dripping pussy the attention it desperately needed. Marie shoved Callie onto Katrina and smiled deviously. Katrina hugged Callie and grabbed her breasts. Callie let out a sharp moan, “Hey be careful they're sooo sensitive.” Marie rolled her eyes and flipped Callie over making Katrina and Callie’s breasts press against each other and their drenched pussies press against each other. Marie fingered them both with her hands earning light moans from the two. “Aah! Right there Marie, that's the spot!” Callie moaned as Marie played with her clit. Katrina squirmed and pushed her self closer to Marie letting her know she needed more attention. Marie obliged and licked her folds slowly sending pleasure throughout Katrina. Marie stuck her tongue deeper into Katrina and roughly licked the insides of her folds. Katrina moaned loudly and hugged Callie tightly. Marie continued to finger Callie with 2 fingers and kept licking Katrina's pussy. Katrina's moans gained more volume and loudness the longer Marie went. Marie went as deep as possible and lavished Katrina's quivering pussy. Katrina bared her fangs as her body convulsed from her orgasm. Callie quickly came with Katrina moaning passionately. Marie satisfied with her work sat next to the two worn girls as they recovered from their orgasms.

The clock struck 6PM signifying it was time Katrina went home. “It was fun being here, let's do this again some other time!” Katrina happily said satisfied with the events that occured. Call and Marie waved Katrina goodbye as she began her way home. The city lights shined upon Katrina as she walked home. Flashes of green and pink shined from the billboards advertising the Squid Sisters’ newest albums. What felt like an eternity later Katrina finally made it to the front door if her apartment. Fatigue consumed her body as she opened her door and entered her room. Katrina checked her clock, it was now 7PM. “What a long walk, didn't even feel like an hour long!” Katrina said as she slumped into bee overcome with tiredness.

It had been quite the sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry to cancel Agents of Inkopolis but it's not what i wanted, it was messy and jumbled! I'm looking forward to posting more. -Shinya


End file.
